Mirrage Gallery
Below is a gallery of all the art for Mirrages from Tales of the Rays. If you mind spoilers, here is your warning to turn back. __TOC__ Tales of Phantasia Image:-mirrage full- Divine Maiden.png | Divine Maiden (清き乙女) "And that's what happened. Can you possibly believe me?" —Mint Adenade Image:-mirrage full- Love's First Bloom.png | Love's First Bloom (芽生える恋心) "Hey, Chester...Let's go outside." —Arche Klein Image:-mirrage full- Midgards Air Battle.png | Midgards Air Battle (ミッドガルズ空中戦) "Right now, I'm gonna go take down the enemy commander! The enemy underestimated us, thinking we couldn't fly!" —Cress Albane Image:-mirrage full- People to Protect.png | People to Protect (守るべき人々) ""I don't care... what your mission is. You treat people like insects, and now you'll pay the price for your cruelty!" —Cress Albane Image:-mirrage full- Smile Behind the Veil.png | Smile Behind the Veil (ベールを纏い微笑んで) "How is it? This dress... does it suit me?" —Mint Adenade Image:-mirrage full- Under Pressure.png | Under Pressure (焦燥の中で) "But you've grown stronger than me, by living in a different time frame. You're tough now! I dunno... I guess I feel the need to catch up with you!" —Chester Burklight Image:-mirrage full- What I Can Do.png | What I Can Do (私にできること) "I don't want to fight you, but..." —Rondoline E. Effenberg Tales of Destiny Image:-mirrage full- Brilliant World.png | Brilliant World (光輝く世界) "We'll decide our own future, and we'll walk that path ourselves. We'll definitely live happily in this world!" —Stahn Aileron Image:-mirrage full- EX-clipse Bassist.png | EX-clipse Bassist (Ex-clipse ベース) "If I'm going to do this, I'm not holding back." —Leon Magnus Image:-mirrage full- Fateful Encounter.png | Fateful Encounter (運命の出会) "So long as I have a weapon, I can beat the likes of you!" —Stahn Aileron Image:-mirrage full- Separate Paths.png | Separate Paths (すれ違う思い) "Even if I was reborn a million times, I'd always choose the same path." —Leon Magnus Image:-mirrage full- What Lies in One's Heart.png | What Lies in One's Heart (心の内に秘めたもの) "Idiot! You're the one who's being ridiculous!" —Rutee Katrea Tales of Eternia Image:-mirrage full- Dancing Beneath the Petals.png | Dancing Beneath the Petals (花びら舞う並木の下で) "It's so beautiful! Meredy, come walk with me!" —Farah Oersted Image:-mirrage full- Dumplings Over Flowers.png | Dumplings Over Flowers (花より団子) "You're not eating that? Alright, guess I'll take care of it!" —Reid Hershel Image:-mirrage full- Ice and Fire.png | Ice and Fire (氷と火) "Do not come near!" —Celsius Image:-mirrage full- Misplaced Memories.png | Misplaced Memories (思い出の在り処) "Warm and calm inside... Meredy has them too. So those are memories." —Meredy Image:-mirrage full- Secret Feelings.png | Secret Feelings (胸に秘めた想い) "Meredy... You're really incredible." —Keele Zeibel Image:-mirrage full- Sharing Happiness.png | Sharing Happiness (幸せのおすそ分け) "I want everyone to be happy! I want to share this feeling!" —Meredy Image:-mirrage full- The Start of the Story.png | The Start of the Story (物語のはじまり) "I don't know...! Maybe something is about to come falling from Celestia?!" —Farah Oersted Image:-mirrage full- Strength From Conviction.png | Strength From Conviction (変わらぬ思いを強さに変えて) "By exploring their differences, they learn and change. If people can change, the world can change too... We don't need the Grand Fall!" —Reid Hershel Image:-mirrage full- To Protect the People We Love.png | To Protect the People We Love (大切な人を守るために) "Why! Why...did you save us?!" —Reid Hershel Tales of Destiny 2 Image:-mirrage full- Divine Power.png | Divine Power (聖女の力) "I... I'm the only one who can save them now. Rise into the air! Please!" —Reala Image:-mirrage full- Happy Halloween.png | Happy Halloween (ハッピーハロウィン♪) "Welcome to the Tir Na Nog Festival Party!" —Reala Image:-mirrage full- Progressing Madness.png | Progressing Madness (狂気の進化) "A worm like you, calling yourself a hero? Do you want to die, boy?!" —Barbatos Goetia Image:-mirrage full- Reala and the World's Fate.png | Reala and the World's Fate (リアラと世界の行く末) "I believe you, Reala. We will meet again. It might take a miracle, but... I know we will." —Kyle Dunamis Image:-mirrage full- To Save the World....png | To Save the World... (世界を救うため・・・) "Chal... forgive me..." —Judas Image:-mirrage full- Weight of History.png | Weight of History (積み重ねた歴史) "We can stand on our own. We can make our own history without anyone's help. That's why... we don't need gods anymore!" —Kyle Dunamis Tales of Symphonia Image:-mirrage full- Chosen of World Regeneration.png | Chosen of World Regeneration (神子としての覚悟) "But if giving up my life as a human means that Sylvarant will be reborn, then it's almost like my life is spreading out to fill the entire world. When I think about it like that, I'm okay." —Colette Brunel Image:-mirrage full- Elegant Lady-killer.png | Elegant Lady-killer (麗しの色男) "Were you smitten by my beautiful face? Ahh, it's so tough being popular. Gahaha!" —Zelos Wilder Image:-mirrage full- Father vs. Son.png | Father vs. Son (親と子の一騎打ち) "...If it's your wish to settle things with your past, then it's my duty as your son to see it through." —Lloyd Irving Image:-mirrage full- Mithos's True Nature.png | Mithos's True Nature (ミトスの正体) "If it weren't for my sister's wishes to spare your life, I'd kill you right now." —Mithos Image:-mirrage full- Ordinary World.png | Ordinary World (あたりまえの世界を) "What you hope for is nothing but a dream, Mithos. Discrimination comes from the heart." —Lloyd Irving Image:-mirrage full- Otherworldly Gate.png | Otherworldly Gate (異世界の扉) "The images in my memory, the ruin I've been searching for all this time is this place." —Raine Sage Image:-mirrage full- Rescue from Danger.png | Rescue from Danger (窮地からの救出) "Oh, you know what? I changed my mind. That won't matter after we beat the snot out of you anyway." —Zelos Wilder Image:-mirrage full- Stardust Symphonia.png | Stardust Symphonia (星屑のシンフォニア) "Our singing and dancing is flawless! We're looking good, right?" —Colette Brunel Image:-mirrage full- Truth Revealed.png | Truth Revealed (明かされた真実) "...I am of Cruxis, the organization that guides this world. I am one of the Four Seraphim, sent forth to keep close watch over the Chosen." —Kratos Aurion Tales of Rebirth Image:-mirrage full- Fists do the Talking.png | Fists do the Talking (拳の話り合) "You don't know a damn thing about me!" —Veigue Lungberg Tales of Legendia Image:-mirrage full- Birth of a New Merines.png | Birth of a New Merines (新たなメルネスの誕生) "I am the Merines. I hear the voice of the Nerifes, and I am the agent of its will." —Shirley Fennes Image:-mirrage full- Seaside Interlude.png | Seaside Interlude (海上でのひととき) "As a Marine I protected the sea, but it's nice to get to enjoy it like this once in a while." —Senel Coolidge Image:-mirrage full- Settling with the Past.png | Settling with the Past (過去との決着) "Just... Let me just stay here like this, for a little while." —Chloe Valens Image:-mirrage full- To Say the Words.png | To Say the Words (思いを届けるために) "...I trust you, Shirley." —Senel Coolidge Tales of the Abyss Image:-mirrage full- Battle of Eldrant Eve.png | Battle of Eldrant Eve (エルドラント突入前夜) "...You idiot. I'm going to keep on watching you, too." —Tear Grants Image:-mirrage full- Distorted Ideology.png | Distorted Ideology (歪んだ思想) "???" —Jade Curtiss Image:-mirrage full- Feelings of Gratitude.png | Feelings of Gratitude (感謝の気持ち) "Thank you, for everything. I hope it suits your taste." —Tear Grants Image:-mirrage full- Fon Master Ion's Guardian.png | Fon Master Ion's Guardian (導師イオンの守護役) "Poor Ion... It's all my fault... And now he's dead...!" —Anise Tatlin Image:-mirrage full- Fon Master's Replica.png | Fon Master's Replica (導師のレプリカ) "A replica that can't serve as a replacement is nothing more than garbage..." —Sync Image:-mirrage full- The Future Can Be Chosen.png | The Future Can Be Chosen (未来は選べる) "It doesn't matter if you accept me or not. Here I am. Alive!" —Luke fon Fabre Image:-mirrage full- Jade the Necromancer.png | Jade the Necromancer (死霊使いジェイド) "Allow me..." —Jade Curtiss Image:-mirrage full- Luke's Resolve.png | Luke's Resolve (ルークの決意) "With this, I say goodbye to who I've been." —Luke fon Fabre Image:-mirrage full- One-of-a-Kind-Friend.png | One-of-a-Kind Friend (唯一無二のマブダチ) "You could at least look happy to see me after I went to the trouble of waiting here for you." —Guy Cecil Image:-mirrage full- Overcoming Doubts.png | Overcoming Doubts (不安を乗り越えて) "Well, there are some things that frighten even me." —Natalia Luzu Kimlasca-Lanvaldear Image:-mirrage full- Replica and Original.png | Replica and Original (レプリカと被験者) "Could he possibly be any more of a nuisance?!" —Asch Tales of Innocence R Image:-mirrage full- Power Awakening.png | Power Awakening (力の目覚め) "I... I can do it! Uwaaaaahhh!!" —Ruca Milda Image:-mirrage full- Soul Salvation.png | Soul Salvation (魂の救済) "I'm sorry, but there is no 'next' for you." —Kongwai Tao Image:-mirrage full- Stubborn Tears.png | Stubborn Tears (天邪鬼な涙) "Dimwit Ruca! All you do is make people worry!" —Illia Animi Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World Image:-mirrage full- Life as Ratatosk.png | Life as Ratatosk (ラタトスクとして生きる決意) "Don't you see? I am you. You and I have to take responsibility for what we've done." —Emil Castagnier Image:-mirrage full- Lovely Mademoiselle.png | Lovely Mademoiselle (ラブリーマドモワゼル) "Is everyone ready? Let's execute to perfection!" —Marta Lualdi Image:-mirrage full- Never Apart.png | Never Apart (離れたくない) "I don't care if you're a summon spirit. I know who you really are. You've always tried your best, and that's the Emil I love." —Marta Lualdi Tales of Vesperia Image:-mirrage full- Child of the Full Moon.png | Child of the Full Moon (満月の子) "I want to be myself! I want to keep on living!" —Estellise Sidos Heurassein Image:-mirrage full- Growing Up.png | Growing Up (少年の成長) "I gotta do this... I gotta do it now..." —Karol Capel Image:-mirrage full- Honorable Survivor.png | Honorable Survivor (生還とケジメ) "I didn't think I cared that much about livin', but before I knew it, I was waist-deep in all this." —Raven Image:-mirrage full- Journey from the Lower Quarter.png | Journey from the Lower Quarter (下町からの旅立ち) "Nice one, Repede." —Yuri Lowell Image:-mirrage full- Love-Filled Gifts.png | Love-Filled Gifts (愛情を詰め込んだ贈り物) "Pheeew, homemade cake sure is a lot of work... But, this is it! The shape of my love!" —Raven Image:-mirrage full- Luminous Gown.png | Luminous Gown (透き通す光をドレスに浴びて) "They say the chiming of that bell brings happiness. How romantic..." —Estellise Sidos Heurassein Image:-mirrage full- Meeting the Genius Mage.png | Meeting the Genius Mage (天才魔導士との出会い) "Thieves... Be gone!" —Rita Mordio Image:-mirrage full- Path of a Criminal.png | Path of a Criminal (罪人の道) "Intend to? I already have." —Yuri Lowell Image:-mirrage full- Praying at the Shrine.png | Praying at the Shrine (絵馬で願掛け) "So this thing is supposed to grant wishes somehow... Is the picture some kind of formula?" —Rita Mordio Image:-mirrage full- Serious Match.png | Serious Match (本気の勝負) "If you're my opponent I don't need to hold back. Let's go, Repede!" —Yuri Lowell Image:-mirrage full- Yuri and Flynn's Duel.png | Yuri and Flynn's Duel (ユーリとフレンの一騎打ち) "There are places in each of us the other can't reach." —Yuri Lowell Tales of Graces F Image:-mirrage full- All in This Together.png | All in This Together (最後まで一緒) "We're all in this together, Sophie. So just promise that you won't do anything foolish." —Asbel Lhant Image:-mirrage full- EX-clipse Drummer.png | EX-clipse Drummer (EX-clipse ドラム) "We can't let them beat us! Let's put on a great show!" —Asbel Lhant Image:-mirrage full- Feelings Toward Fourier.png | Feelings Toward Fourier (フーリエへの想い) "But I...I love her, ya know? I just wish she knew that." —Pascal Image:-mirrage full- For Lhant's Sake.png | For Lhant's Sake (故郷ラントのために) "Men! Spread out and attack! Drive the Fendelians back!" —Hubert Oswell Image:-mirrage full- Rendezvous.png | Rendezvous (待ち合わせ) "This time, for sure...! I'll give these chocolates to Asbel!" —Cheria Barnes Image:-mirrage full- Second Encounter.png | Second Encounter (2度目の出会) "It's like looking at something that's very precious to me." —Sophie Image:-mirrage full- Seven-Year Gap.png | Seven-Year Gap (七年間の隙間) "I wanted to come see you, but I was worried you wouldn't want me there, so I didn't." —Cheria Barnes Image:-mirrage full- Trick or Treat.png | Trick or Treat (とりっくおあとりーと!) "Let's go together, Laphicet. We'll get lots of candy!" —Sophie Tales of Xillia Image:-mirrage full- Better With Friends than Alone.png | Better With Friends than Alone (イル・ファンに舞降りたミラ) "I know that I definitely don't want to stop. That's for sure! I want to keep on learning more, and I want to make some new friends!" —Elize Lutus Image:-mirrage full- Giving 100%.png | Giving 100% (がんばること) "We're working our butts off to save the world, and you think it's funny to stand in our way?" —Leia Rolando Image:-mirrage full- Milla Descends on Fennmont.png | Milla Descends on Fennmont (イル・ファンに舞降りたミラ) "Just keep quiet, and I won't need to hurt you." —Milla Maxwell Image:-mirrage full- The Perfect Gift.png | The Perfect Gift (幸せのプレゼント) "My pinkist power will bring joy to the world!" —Elize Lutus Image:-mirrage full- The Strength to Resist.png | The Strength to Resist (抗う力) "Isn't that right... Milla?!" —Jude Mathis Image:-mirrage full- Suddenly Appearing Man.png | Suddenly Appearing Man (突如現れた男) "Save the chit-chat for later. Your lovely lady friend's about to set sail, you know." —Alvin Image:-mirrage full- Yuletide Visitor.png | Yuletide Visitor (月夜の訪問者) "I have presents for all the good boys and girls." —Milla Maxwell Tales of Xillia 2 Image:-mirrage full- The Final Trial.png | The Final Trial (最後の試験) "If that's the case, let me be your big brother one last time. I need to see for myself if you're strong enough to see this through." —Julius Will Kresnik Image:-mirrage full- It's a Promise.png | It's a Promise (約束) "You gotta promise me we're gonna go to the Land of Canaan together." —Elle Mel Marta Image:-mirrage full- Soul Purification.png | Soul Purification (悲しき覚悟) "Uoooo-o!" —Ludger Will Kresnik Tales of Zestiria Image:-mirrage full- Battle in the Surf.png | Battle in the Surf (波打ち際の水合戦) "How about it, Mikleo?" —Sorey Image:-mirrage full- Bitter Resolve.png | Bitter Resolve (悲しき覚悟) "That's right... And to take my revenge against you, I would do it all again in a heartbeat!" —Dezel Image:-mirrage full- Burden of Destiny.png | Burden of Destiny (宿命を背負うもの) "Well, I'm from the capital, Ladylake, the Kingdom of Highland." —Alisha Diphda Image:-mirrage full- Edna's Plea.png | Edna's Plea (エドナのおねだり) "Hey mister, Edna's so lonely... She could use a big hug..." —Edna Image:-mirrage full- Emburdened Mission.png | Emburdened Mission (背負った使命) "May these weary bones find peaceful rest." —Rose Image:-mirrage full- Shepherd's Advent.png | Shepherd's Advent (導師誕生) "That's why... I shall become the Shepherd!" —Sorey Image:-mirrage full- Two Who Dream as One.png | Two Who Dream as One (夢、共にする二人) "Do you really think this is your dream alone?" —Mikleo Image:-mirrage full- With Love.png | With Love (思いをのせて) "If my singing can bring joy to others, then..." —Alisha Diphda Tales of Berseria Image:-mirrage full- Clumsy Man.png | Clumsy Man (不器用な男) "I'm settling this my way! Right here, right now! Stay out of this!" —Eizen Image:-mirrage full- The Great Witch.png | The Great Witch (大魔法使い) "I am a witch, for whom the universe is a plaything, and the souls of men but motes! Oh, but if it's a name you need... Call me Miss Magilou!" —Magilou Image:-mirrage full- Kimono Fitting.png | Kimono Fitting (着物の着付け) "Here, hold still just another second." —Velvet Crowe Image:-mirrage full- Lord of Calamity.png | Lord of Calamity (災禍の顕主) "I am corruption made flesh! Velvet, the Lord of Calamity!" —Velvet Crowe Image:-mirrage full- Power Bestowed.png | Power Bestowed (授かった力) "Go! Nibelung Valesti!" —Eleanor Hume Image:-mirrage full- A Reason to Live.png | A Reason to Live (生きている理由) "That's why I care about you, Velvet! I'll protect you for my own sake!" —Laphicet Image:-mirrage full- Siblings Spending New Year's Together.png | Siblings Spending New Year's Together (兄妹で過ごす正月) "Hm... On cold days, warming up like this isn't bad at all." —Eizen Image:-mirrage full- Steadfast Heart.png | Steadfast Heart (まっすぐな心) "I vow to challenge you, daemon Velvet!" —Eleanor Hume Tales of The World: Radiant Mythology Image:-mirrage full- Descender's Picture Book.png | Descender's Picture Book (ディセンダーの絵本) "Oh, it's you! I was so engrossed in my book, I didn't see you!" —Kanonno Earhart Image:-mirrage full- Friends Forever.png | Friends Forever (ずっと、仲間) "You all are... I'm so happy... Waaaah!" —Pasca Kanonno Image:-mirrage full- A Happy Moment.png | A Happy Moment (幸せなひととき) "Uwah, what a beautiful cake! This celebration day is wonderful!" —Kanonno Earheart Tales of Link Image:-mirrage full- Journey of the Three.png | Journey of the Three (❝三人❞の旅路) "I know that an incredible adventure awaits us!" —Sara Image:-mirrage full- Toast to Happiness.png | Toast to Happiness (嬉しい乾杯♪) "What a fun party! Cheers!" —Sara Image:-mirrage full- Unchanging Days.png | Unchanging Days (変わらない日々) "H-Hey! Let me go, Zephyr! And stop yanking my hood!" —Kana Tales of the Rays Image:-mirrage full- The Arte of Mirror Reading.png | The Arte of Mirror Reading (鏡占術) "O tranquil mirror— Show us the way. Reflect some light upon us." —Mileena Weiss Image:-mirrage full- Angel at the Shore.png | Angel at the Shore (浜辺のエンジェル) "Hee hee! That tickles!" —Mileena Weiss Image:-mirrage full- EX-clipse Vocalist.png | EX-clipse Vocalist (EX-clipse ボーカル) "And we call this one... Mr. Right!" —Mileena Weiss Image:-mirrage full- Marcus vs. Ix Fight.png | Marcus vs. Ix: Fight! (決戦!マークVSイクス) "This is the end for you, Marcus!" —Ix Nieves Image:-mirrage full- The Promise to Master.png | The Promise to Master (マスターへの誓い) "I'm going to become stronger! Strong enough to protect Mistress Mileena!" —Kocis Image:-mirrage full- Renewed Determination.png | Renewed Determination (決意、あらたに) "I'm going to save Ix!" —Mileena Weiss Image:-mirrage full- Summer Beach Flags.png | Summer Beach Flags (真夏のビーチ・フラッグス) "I got the first one!" —Ix Nieves Crossovers Image:-mirrage full- Shining Bright.png | Shining Bright (かがやくために) "Hee hee! I'm gonna give them a little something extra today!" —Haruka Amami Image:-mirrage full- Weeping Lily Meadow.png | Weeping Lily Meadow (鈴蘭の丘) "How did this earring...? In any case, its sparkle will no doubt soon be dimmed, ere it is next bloodied..." —Lenneth F